Chicken Pox
by RoMayDrako
Summary: This is one of my more realistic fics for LOTR, Estel (Aragorn) gets chicken pox, how in the world will Elrond deal. :) Good reading to you all.
1. Default Chapter

Subj: Beta'd Fic   
Date: 3/13/03 11:44:17 PM Central Standard Time   
From: XxLadyGreyxX   
To: A YoruHana   
  
Disclaimer I do not own LOTR  
  
*  
Elladan looks up from his perch in the tree, below he notices his young human brother walking down the path of the garden, scratching fiercly at his chest. It wasn't the first time in the last two days he had noticed his brother doing that. Curosity rose in Elladan, causeing him to instinctively kick Elrohir. Who, at the time, was peacefully lost in his own world reading a book.  
  
"Psst, Elrohir, he's itching again."  
  
Elrohir raises an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"Why don't you go down and ask him? You know dad will kill us if we let this pass."  
  
"Ell-" Elrohir pauses and looks into his brother's eyes. "Fine."  
  
Lightly[,] he jumps donw out of the tree and approaches Estel. Nearly scaring the kid as he stops him from walking any further.  
  
"Why are you itching?"  
  
"I not itching."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I not."  
  
Elrohir sighs, "Yes you are."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, Estel, you are."  
  
"Nopers, I not."  
  
"Let me see."   
  
Elrohir opens Estel's shirt quickly, getting a swift kick in the shins in return. Grabbing his leg Elrohir shouts something not meant for young ears to hear, and unbecomming of an elf. But Aragorn was well gone before he herd what his brother had said.  
  
Laughter rings from up in the tree where Elladan still perches, Safe from all abuses down below. Elrohir glares up at his brother, nothing is funny about this situation. Especially getting kicked by a human toddler.  
  
"Not funny, Elladan." Elrohir glowers.  
  
"It was to me... So did you see why Estel was itching?" Elladan calls out.  
  
Elrohir nods, "Father is not going to be happy."  
  
Elladan hops down from his pertch, and walks up to his brother. "Why not?"  
  
"Estel has a nasty rash."  
  
"Uh, I did not do it."  
  
Elrohir rolls his eyes and walks towards the house, trying desperately not to limp. Elladan follows, a smile still across his face. He didn't care about the rash, he got to see his brother kicked by Estel for once.  
  
****  
  
The twins enter their father's study. Elrond sat hunched over a book, consintrating[concentrating] on the work at hand. Elladan nudges Elrohir, who nudges him back in return. Disturbed by the sound of the nudging match that began, Elrond looks up.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elrond asks kindly.  
  
"Father don't kill us, it's not our fault, I swear." Elladan blurts out.  
  
Elrond raises an eyebrow high. "What did you not do?"  
  
"Father," Elrohir begins elbowing Elladan hard in the ribs. "Estel has a rash on his chest. He's been itching at it for a two days now."  
  
"I have not seen anything different, but I will check on him." Elrond grew a little concerned. "Do you know where Estel is now?"  
  
"No," Elladan chuckles. "He kicked Elrohir, then split."  
  
"I think I know where to find him." Elrond takes a deep breath, closing his book.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan step back as Elrond stands. Making his way gracefully to the door.  
  
They follow Elrond to a small wooded corner off to the side of main house, where a small waterfall trickled down. There sat Estel, looking at his reflection, yet again scratching. Neutrally, Elrond crouches next to Estel.  
  
"Elrohir tells me you have a rash. Can I see?" Elrond asks gently.  
  
Estel shakes his head. "It nothing, it fine."  
  
Elrond holds out a peice of candy, which Estel quickly snatches. Taking this opertunity[oppertunity], Elrond opens Estel's half opened shirt. His face goes pale, full of disbelief.  
  
"Oh my..."   
***  
  
Speaking of sick kids, who knew a one year old can hurl like that. Got to take care of my sick neice or I would write more. 


	2. Oups

Wow, I can't believe how much attention Estel getting the chicken pox gets. :) ::bows:: I hope I don't disappoint you in this fic.  
  
I'm not an author, I'm a hobbit! Yuppers!  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own LOTR, in short Tolkien's work.  
____  
Estel screams in a pitch that makes Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond cringe miserably. Stubbornly Elrond wraps his cloak around the child, preventing him from itching at his skin. Some spots had already begun to bleed from Estel scratching so hard. The twins try to pop there ear drums, looking at their brother, not amused.  
  
"I thought black tongue hurt our ears." Elladan complains poking at his ear. "Damn, just let him go dad."  
  
"Sorry Elladan." Elrond picks up Estel. "I cannot afford your brother scratching anymore than he already has."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Elrohir asks.  
  
"He has, what humans call chicken pox." Elrond struggles out, holding onto a screaming toddler. "They all get it at- YOUCH."  
  
Sunk deeply into Elrond's arm were Estel's teeth. Elrond cringes, pulling his arm free from the child's teeth. That would most definitely leave a bruise, a bruise not only on his arm. Covering their mouths, Elrohir and Elladan desperately try not to laugh.  
  
"NO!" Estel screams.  
  
"You're not supposed bite." Elrond scolds.  
  
Estel fights desperately to try to get away from Elrond. The old elf losing the fight, not used to this type of struggle. In the same frequency, Estel screams again. In that moment of distraction, the young human sinks his teeth into the tender of Elrond's upper arm.  
  
Yelping loudly in pain, Elrond then reflexively releases Estel. Estel's teeth stay in for a little while longer for good measure, then he was off. Elrond grabs he bleeding arm, face twisting in pain.  
  
"Well, don't stand there laughing!" Elrond shouts. "Catch him!"  
  
"Yes, father." The twins say together choking on their laughter.  
  
Glowering, Elrond walks into the house to tend to his arm. His sons can deal with their brother. The least he can do is prepare medicine for Estel, also prepare medicine for the bite marks that are bound to happen again.  
  
****  
  
"Elrohir where did he go?" Elladan calls to his brother.  
  
"I don't know I lost him!" Elrohir calls back.  
  
"I thought you were a master tracker!" Elladan snaps back.  
  
"I thought you were an elf!"  
  
Elladan pauses, scratching his head, confused. "I am and elf, what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Elladan, there he goes!" Elrohir calls out catching a glimpse of the fleeing kid.  
  
Crashing through the woods Elladan and Elrohir run after Estel. Who knew a human child could run this fast? Up ahead Elrohir eyes two elves out enjoying the sun. Estel is headed straight towards them.  
  
"GRAB HIM!" Elladan screams.  
  
Estel, alerted by Elladan's call, darts to the left. One of the elves lunges, only to land face first into a pile of horse shit. The other elf accidentally steps on him on his way to get the child. For now the horses were forgotten in the woods. It was more important to get the kid.  
  
It takes no time before a good group of elves are after Estel. All of Rivendell is learning how slippery a human child can be. It was harder tracking Estel then half the creatures running rabid in Middle Earth.   
  
"Elladan, is it me, or is Estel making a fool of us elves?" Elrohir asks out of breath.  
  
"He's making a fool out of us..." Elladan looks at Elrohir. "Why don't we set a trap for him?"  
  
"Like what?" Elrohir asks annoyed. "Snare we'd break a limb, net he'll see, the only option is a hole in the ground."  
  
"Yeah a hole in the ground, and we can run him in." Elladan claps his hands. "You and a couple elves dig a hole while the others distract him, me I'll get some pillows to put in the pit."   
  
Elrohir smiles, "For once Elladan, you have a good plan."  
  
****  
  
Half hour later the elves were ready, the hole was dug, padded, and concealed. Swiftly the elves chase Estel towards the hole. The child runs full pace. Right as planned Estel runs over the hole, giving under Estel's weight. They all gather around the hole, out of breath. Suddenly a loud scream fills the air, then the young boy begins to cry.  
  
"Oh come on Estel it can't be that bad." Elrohir scoffs with a smirk. "We've padded it nicely for you."  
  
Estel screams harder, huddled in a ball at the bottom of the pit. Elladan leans over as concern crosses his face.  
  
"Elladan I think something is definitely wrong." Elladan whispers.  
  
"Like?"  
  
Elladan jumps lightly into the hole, forcing Estel out of the ball. Except for the crying, a errie silence crept through the elves. Worry fills Elladan, as he lets Estel double back into a ball.   
  
"Dad's going to murder us." Elladan blurts out.  
  
***  
  
Ut oh, why are Elladan, and Elrohir going to meet an untimely death? Well at least he ain't scratching. Like to here all comments, and suggestions 


	3. free falling

Sorry about the missed spelling,:glares at disobedient spell checkers:: some things still don't work right. And I have to apologize for this being in present tense, past tense is to difficult for me to write in. ::bows:: I hope you understand.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any thing of Tolkien's. Thankyou.  
  
____  
Screams ring off the walls of the house of Elrond. Little Estel cries heavily in Elrohir's arms, having been freed from that hole. Elladan follows sheepishly, wondering what fate they face once they reach their father. A fate that would be known to the dozen elves that follow them so closely. One elf's dishonor was another elf's gleeful time.  
  
Elladan picks up his pace, so that he can open the door for Elrohir. But already alerted by the cries, Elrond opens the door. Catching both twins by surprise. Instantly Elrond's eyes fall on the crying child, in one of the twins arms.   
  
"What happened, did I tell you not to hurt him?" Elrond snaps.  
  
"S... Sorry father, it was Elladan's idea. I was just foolish enough to go along with him." Elrohir mumbles.  
  
"Elladan, before you speak be quiet. Elrohir, get your brother in the room so a may examine him."  
  
"Yes sir." Elrohir pushes in the door.  
  
Once Elrohir is by, Elrond takes the time to cuff Elladan upside the head. Elladan cringes, rubbing the side of his head. The door closes, muffling the sounds Estel.  
  
"Well, it was a good idea at the time!" Elladan calls through the door, then looks at the group of elves.  
  
Elladan pauses at the door for a few seconds more. Then four loud slapping noise came from the room, then Elrohir stumbles out rubbing his rear end. The door slams again, Elrond didn't want any of the twins around right now.  
  
"Bloody hell, that hurt." Elrohir curses. "Yes, it was a good idea at the time Elladan, but don't expect me to follow you ever again."  
  
"Brother dearest sore from a little spanking." Elladan teases.  
  
"Shut up." Elrohir grumbles, moving down the hallway.  
  
****  
  
It is sundown when Elrond enters the room in which the twins decided to occupy. Elrohir paces the floor, probably still to sore to sit. Elladan is no where to be seen. Probably hiding in a corner. Gracefully Elrond steps in front of Elrohir, stopping his pacing.  
  
"Where is your brother?" Elrond asks.  
  
"Where you left him." Elrohir responds thoughtlessly.  
  
"No, the other one, your twin."  
  
"Oh," Elrohir nods towards the window. "Contemplating jumping so he don't have to face your wrath... Also feeling very humiliated right now."  
  
Elrond uncharacteristically rolls his eyes. "Great, I got a suicidal son on top of this all."  
  
Elrond walks over to the window cill, in which Elladan was precariously hanging out of. Curiously Elrond peers over the cill. Wondering when his son would register his presence. Seconds seem to fly by, before Elladan glances up at Elrond.  
  
"Thinking about pushing me?" Elladan asks.  
  
"No, I am just pondering how much that fall will hurt if you jump." Elrond pauses. "It's not nearly high enough to kill an elf."  
  
"Really, shoot."  
  
"Estel's going to be fine. He did break his arm, but it'll heal fully with time." Elrond's eyes twinkle with hidden laughter. "To be honest, I was surprised it wasn't worse then that."  
  
"So your not mad?" Elladan asks.  
  
"No, if I got mad every time something like this happened, I would be a sour man."  
  
Elladan laughs, shifting his weight so he can pull himself back in. "Hey father can't you help me in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Elladan grabs Elrond's arm, but instead of getting pulled in, Elladan slips on a vine. Unprepared for a sudden fall, Elrond joins his son in a free fall out the window. Four seconds later with a loud thud two elves lay on the ground. Neither of them moved, knocked out from the fall.  
  
Elrohir peers out of the second story window sighing, "Who ever said, elves are born with great grace and agility, have never met them."  
  
In a burst of speed Elrohir runs from the window. Knowing he should make sure his brother and father still lived. Both had taken a nasty fall from the second story window. When he emerges on the out doors, he was relieved to see Elrond beginning to come around, and a groan from his unconscious brother.  
  
"Father that was not becoming of a respected lord like you." Elrohir scolds.  
  
***  
  
Hee hee hee 


	4. Oups

Hi, sorry for all of you for the long delay, reviews are good this will be updated on saturday, no reviews eh well I'll think about it.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does.  
  
_  
  
Elrond stares at Elrohir that was giving him an evil smirk. Something told Elrond that his second youngest son will never let him forget that tumble out the window. Still their was one thing that still left some of his dignity intact, he could ground Elrohir. Right now, especially, was very tempting. Pulling himself up from the chair, Elrond made his way painfully to Elladan's side. Unfortunately he broke an ankle in the fall, just what he needed.  
  
Estel broke an arm, Elrond broke an ankle, and Elrohir broke a few ribs, and his collarbone in the fall. All this could be traced back to one thing, Estel getting the chicken pox.  
  
"Broder no wake yet?" Estel asks from the corner.  
  
"No, he still hasn't awoke." Elrond answers heavily.  
  
"May I try?" Estel asks walking forward.  
  
"No little one."  
  
"Come on father, let the little human go at it." Elrohir teases. "Afraid that a little kid can do what you cannot?"  
  
Elrond glares at his second youngest in warning. "Fine Estel, you can try to wake up your brother. I got to have a discussion with your brother."  
  
Elrohir paled as his father neared him. Despite his injury, Elrond had Elrohir's ass bared, and bent over his knee. Elrond made him self a little more comfortable on the chair than began to spank Elrohir again. This time he was not being so gentle about it either.  
  
Gingerly Estel walks up to Elladan's bed, contemplating for a moment what he should do. Then climbing up he takes Elladan's hand.  
  
A heart stopping scream fills the room, then the sound of a small body hitting the ground. Elrond pauses on spanking Elrohir, Elrohir stops yelling. All eyes fixed on Elladan who clutched his hand. Blood seemed to work it's way through his fingers, and his face contorted, having sat up way to fast for his own good.  
  
"Estal what did you do?" Elrond asks.  
  
"I woke him up, just like I said I would." Estal chirps from the floor.  
  
"He bit me." Elladan hisses. "That bloody son of an orc bit me."  
  
Slowly Elrond brought his hand up to his head. This was getting to much, way to much. Why did fates have to deal him with three dysfunctional kids? Why did the good one have to go and stay with Galadriel? Still bent over Elrond's knew Elrohir chuckles, eyes still glued on his brother.  
  
"Estel out did you dad, your getting to old to be lord." Elrohir says without thinking.  
  
Elrond brings down a hand hard on Elrohir's rear. The slap herd by more then the four in the room. Elrohir howled in pain, launching off Elrond's lap. Hoping by some means running around holding his ass would help ease the pain. It unfortunately proved more amusing then good cause his pants were still around his ankles. Tears brimmed Elrohir's eyes, Elrond's point was made clear.  
  
"Estel don't scratch." Elrond warns.  
  
"But it itches!" Estel complains.  
  
"Don't make me spank you like Elrohir." Elrond growls.  
  
Estel's hands shoot to his lap and folds, his face turning as innocent as a child could be. Groaning Elrond lifts himself off the chair. It would be wise if he looked at Elladan's hand, it was bleeding quite nicely.  
  
***  
  
Muhahahahahhahaha 


End file.
